Ashen Order
The Ashen Order teaches the way of the monk to those worthy and righteous. The order calls their home upon the mountain of Ash Peak within the Desert of Ro near the city of Sagara. They teach within a dojo on Ash Peak surrounded by a small settlement. The Dojo towers over the settlement and is the center of learning for the Order. The order attracts initiates from all over Antonica. Order Structure The Ranks The Ashen Order maintains its ranks through a sash system that denotes the progress of the membereBook: From Ash Comes Fire (https://www.everquestnext.com/downloads/from-ash-comes-fire.pdf): * white and yellow sashes (Initiate) * green (unknown) * red (unknown) * brown (Master/Sensei) * black (Grandmaster) Ordained monks, along with many of the sensei and masters, leave the Ash Peak, applying the order’s teachings wherever they travel. Mantras Initiates learn to follow a certain set of rules in life, but also in combat. Among this set of rules and mantras areeBook: From Ash Comes Fire (https://www.everquestnext.com/downloads/from-ash-comes-fire.pdf): "We are to bring light to a dark and unjust world." "Move swiftly. Move with purpose." "Maintain balance and space." "Quick strikes. Do not waste - " (''interrupted)'' History The Order was founded by three Teir'Dal, Grandmaster Daera, Grandmaster V'Marr and Grandmaster Uloro, as well as the kerran seer, Adelia Arcose, after the Combine left for Kunark during the Age of Exile. The Ashen Order arose amidst the following chaos, its members pledged to bring light to a dark and unjust world. Adelia's Spring lies at the center of the Ashen Order's compound which supplies water and life to the barren desert. When Adelia Arcose had passed, the elves buried her upon the Ash Peak. The next day, water began pouring forth from the rock. Without Adelia’s Spring, the Ashen Order would never have thrived upon the once berran mountain. The Invasions of Sagara During the invasion along the coast of The Desert of Ro, by the pirate Majdul and his forces, the Order was turned from a peaceful group into a defensive force that now protects the desert lands. After the order watched the pirates attackeBook: From Ash Comes Fire (https://www.everquestnext.com/downloads/from-ash-comes-fire.pdf), they crept in, drove out the raiders, slew the puppet of the pirate Majdul, and freed the captive villagers, which began the order as it is known today. The Order was tested again during the second raid on Sagara many years later. The spirit of Majdul possessed a new body that was of a child the raiders abducted from the coast along with other children they trained to fight in this new raid. Although the villages along the coast were all sacked, the city of Sagara was spared due to Grandmaster Tam's prediction of it's attack due to the patterns of the previous raids on the villages 12 years prior saving Sagara a second time. Known Members * Adelia Arcose (founder) * Grandmaster Daera (founder) * Grandmaster V'Marr (founder) * Grandmaster Uloro (founder) * Master Koan Gamysh * Master Qora Gamysh * Master Sadeen * Grandmaster Tam Reference Category:Lore Category:Factions